The Apocalypse
by Prince Kyle Lancer
Summary: When Dylan finds Candlehead dropping something in Game Central Station an virus infects Sugar Rush, creating thousands of threats across the go-kart game. But can the remaining survivors take down the problem once and for all? Rated M for later chapters
1. OC Contest

**Dylan Lancer Presents**

**The Apocalypse - OC Contest**

Hey, guys. I'm back! I'm here to make another OC contest, so for all the people who longed to be in a story, this is your chance!

So, give me your details, or just let me check the profile.

Well, may luck be by your side!


	2. Chapter 1

**K, guys, this is the first M story I've ever done. The plot is me, Ron Cinnadon and the other racers had aced our exams, and the apocalypse begins slowly as hell! And about the characters, Lucy's last name is Von Schweetz instead of Fluggerbutter. **

**Also, here are the winners of the OC contest. **

**Ron Cinnadon by Smokescreen2814**

**Lucy Fluggerbutter by Agent BM**

**Cookie Von Sweetzheart by BlackRose56**

**Presley Peppermint by SwizzleMalarkeyFan**

**And my own OCs, Dylan Lancer and Pepi Pepperdose.**

**It'll be a bit like This is the End.**

**The main survivors are me, Candlehead, Candace and Ron. **

**Now, this contains very strong language, drugs, blood and a few sexual scenes. **

**So...have fun watching this comedy/sci-fi/horror.**

* * *

**Dylan Lancer Presents**

The Apocalypse

M

Sci-Fi/Horror

Starring

Dylan Lancer

Pepi Pepperdose

with Presley Peppermint - SwizzleMalarkeyFan

and Candlehead Lowes

Co-Starring

Lucy Von Schweetz - Agent BM

Ron Cinnadon - Smokescreen2814

with Cookie Von Sweetzheart - BlackRose56

Gloyd Orangeboar

Crumbelina DiCarmello

and Teri Lemondrop

* * *

**Party is here at night's dawn, but shall thou blindness numb the senses of danger?  
**

* * *

**Prologue **

**Ron's Pizzeria**

(Cue the music - Will. ft Miley Cyrus, French Montana & Wiz Khalifa - Feelin Myself)

_Woo, (Hey), W-w-w-will power_

Today was a good day for Ron Cinnadon and Dylan Lancer, it was the start of college and they was first-day celebration night.

_I be everywhere, everybody know me_

_Super, super fresh, what a dope styling_

"**THIS IS THE BEST FRICKING DAY IN MY LIFE**!" Dylan boomed in excitement, adrenaline coursing through his body.

* * *

_**Dylan Lancer**_

_**Full Name: Dylan Morrison Kyle Parrish Lancer**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Theme: Rubicon**_

_**Kart: Rubi 64'**_

_**Crush: Unknown**_

* * *

"Jesus, Dylan, calm the hell down!" Ron laughed.

* * *

_**Ron Cinnadon**_

_**Full Name: Ronald Oliver Cinnadon**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Theme: Cinnamon**_

_**Kart: Cinnamobile**_

_**Crush: Crumbelina DiCarmello**_

* * *

"I can't!" cried Dylan, still hyperactive, "It's the start of COLLEGE! Racer's College!"

_Hunny on my wrist, couple karats on my neck_

_Givenchy, keep the chickens in check_

Ron sighed because of this, "Yeah, mate. Sonic the Hedgehog's Racer's College - The college where works becomes sparks! I still think that sentence crap sucks."

_All these car keys drive them chickens to my crib_

_Dru Hill got somebody slipping in my bed_

_She give me IQ, that mean she get a head_

_I just give the beats, I don't give a bread_

"Whatevs, Ron!" Dylan said, finally calming down and sipped an Rubicon can, "I just gotta neck these and get to the location."

_'Cause we be in the club_

_Bottles on deck_

_And God dammit, God dammit_

_I'm feeling myself_

And that made Ron even more freaked out, "You gonna drink all these 3,000 Rubicon cans?!" he questioned, pointing at the ACTUALLY three thousand Rubicons.

_'Cause Imma get it all_

_And Imma throw it up_

_Like God dammit, God dammit_

_I'm feeling myself_

_Look up in the mirror_

_The mirror look at me_

_The mirror be like baby you the shit_

"Lemme tell you a secret; no matter how many Rubicons I drink I **do not** burst." Dylan answered with a braggy tone, astonishing the cinnamon-themed racer to the limit.

"Okay, if you're gonna sip on **these**, at least, let me help, for Christ's sake." Ron begged slightly.

Dylan hm'ed in disbelief before sitting down, "Don't say I told you to help."

_God dammit you the shit_

_You the shit, you the shit_

_God dammit you the shit_

_God dammit you the shit_

_You the shit, you the shit_

_(Yes, sir!)_

* * *

**WITH CANDLEHEAD**

Sugar Rush's most ditzy racer luckily done good with her exams and is now celebrating with her friend, Sticky Wipplesnit. "God, am I sooooooo excited!" Candlehead laughed and was throwing her candle up in the air repeatedly.

"Well, shit, nothing knew you'd make it to college alive!" Sticky snickered which Candlehead glared about.

"Says teal hair." Candlehead retorted, and that made Sticky glare at her back.

"Whatever, Cands. Smoke?" Sticky asked holding two cigarettes, Candlehead nodded and took one of the cigarettes before inhaling it, along with Sticky taking one as well.

"Why do your ciggs always feel like shit?" Candlehead questioned as she threw it in a bin.

Sticky then threw hers to check her text messages. Her eyes widened and face-palmed herself, "Goddamnit! We ditched her again!"

"Who? Crumbelina, Presley or Gloyd?" Candlehead pondered as the teal-haired racer started pacing.

"None of them. Jubileena Bing-Bing, our best mate!" Sticky whined, then points at the birthday-themed racer shouting, "It's your fucking fault!"

"My fault?!" Candlehead shouted in disbelief, "What did I do?!" Sticky stomped over to her and shoved her, "If only you wouldn't of got drunk with Taffyta, this wouldn't of happened!"

* * *

**Racer's College - Celebration Day**

**WITH THE REST OF THE RACERS**

Lucy Von Schweetz, Presley Peppermint and Pepi Pepperdose were outside the party of Racer's College, laughing.

"That's what happened last year!" Pepi giggled, drinking an cup of punch, "Gloyd got BB gun'd in the dick by Teri!"

And they exploded in laughter again before drinking another amount of alcohol.

_**Pepi Pepperdose**_

_**Full Name: Pepsyln Pose Pepperdose**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Theme: Pepsi**_

_**Kart: Fizzy Brown Rocket**_

_**Crush: Swizzle Malarkey**_

* * *

_**Lucy Von Schweetz**_

_**Full Name: Lucy Samus Von Schweetz**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Theme: Vanilla**_

_**Kart: Likitty Split 0.2**_

_**Crush: Unknown**_

* * *

_**Presley Peppermint**_

_**Full Name: Presley Mintz-Ashe Peppermint**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Theme: Peppermints**_

_**Kart: Mint-Mobile**_

_**Crush: Swizzle Malarkey**_

* * *

"So, about Wine Express. We should make a sequel!" Lucy said.

"Yeah! Wine Express 2! And I think I got the plot!" Pepi exclaimed with a grin, drinking some more punch, "Teri Lemondrop, the crime boss, has hired us to kill Karti Kampshelle."

"Hmmm...go on..." Presley told her and threw her punch cup against the wall.

"Well, we say no to killing Karti, and Teri gets angry and tries to kill us, and I sacrifice myself to save you guys...and Teri fucking eats me." Pepi finishes with a toothy laugh with Presley and Lucy laughing as well.

"That's crazy!" Presley snickered and scratched her hair, "Yeah, just out of her mind...just eats me!" Pepi laughed once more.

* * *

**Cookie's P.O.V**

**The Inside of the Racer's College**

I'm in college! Thank Christ that happened, I thought that would never happen!

Now, I'm partying with Swizzle and the girls! One other thing I thought was impossible; Swizzle in love with ME!

Especially with him kissing down my neck! I started giggling, this is the BEST night I've ever had in my life!

* * *

**_Swizzle's P.O.V_**

**(Cue the music - Skrillex - Bangarang)**

The night's on full animal, drinks everywhere, and sex is near! After 2 minutes I was able to mix my cocaine with the punch.

I was alone though, luckily I saw Cookie, Sticky and Candlehead partying so cute!

Well, Sticky's just sexy, I always tried with Candlehead...but Cookie's worth a shot.

I handed Cookie a cup of punch and yelled, because the music was **loud**, "Name's Swizz!"

"I'm Cookie!" she yelled back.

"Look, just take this!" I hollered, giving her the cup of punch, "A lil' gift from me to you!"

* * *

**MINUTES LATER**

Right, too easy! My arms are around Cookie's waist while I'm kissing down her neck, making her giggle.

Out of all my girls, Cookie is the best.

* * *

**WITH DYLAN AND RON**

**Dylan's P.O.V**

K, after minutes of Ron pissing over the many Rubicon drinks he had (which I fricking warned him about) we made it to Racer's College.

**INSIDE THE COLLEGE**

We walked to see the party. And, holy shit, it's awesome! I'm looking around repeatedly, able to see an few things. Taffyta tonguing Gloyd like crazy, Rancis and Vanellope playing drunken darts.

Cadbury, coked out of his mind, slapped Snowanna's ass, Minty and Adorabeezle making sex jokes with Jacob.

And now, out of all of them, I wanna look back at Cadbury and Snowanna.

Of course, Snowanna smacked him in the cheek, before scolding, "Don't touch my bum, bitch!"

Lenny was watching and elbowed Cadbury's arm, "Dude, that's not a good idea-"

I saw Lenny was interrupted when Cadbury slammed his fists on the table, "Would you **shut the fuck up, Cad?! **We're just playing a game!"

And after that, I heard from Citrusella say, "God, if I don't fuck Cadbury, I'm gonna blow my brains out."

I faced her, "Why?"

"Cos, pale skin, dark hair, coked out of his mind and probably has a huge cock." she said.

All I said next was, "Okay..." and I walked away with Ron.

"So, Dyl?" Ron pondered.

"Yeah?" I faced him.

"I can't shake the feeling..." Ron said with a shaky tone, "That shit's gonna go down tonight."

I laughed, "Of course it will, it's Racer's College Celebration Night, for motherfucking sake! Let's go!"

And we went separate ways.

...But I had the feeling too. Like something...different was happening...

Just what, exactly...?

* * *

**So, that's the first chapter! Some of you might think that this was more than you thought, so, if you wanna address it to me, PM me! **

**The main event is coming soon!**

**Review me, please! Or PM me if you still have feelings about the story.**

**Prince K.L, over and out.**


End file.
